blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiko Tsunenage (Es -No. 00-)
Information Kimiko Terumi (キミコ＝テルミ), whose real name is Freya (フレイヤ) is the daughter of Yūki Terumi and Kushinadahime and is the eldest sister of two young siblings, Mizuki and Takahashi. She works in the Novus Orbis Librarium in the Intelligence Department, previously as Second Lieutenant, and now a Captain. Appearance In Centralfiction, Kimiko's hair is tied up in a ponytail, has red eyes and has pale skin. Wearing black-frilled collar around her neck, maintained by a skinny blue ribbon. She also wore a small blue-black dress, blue arm covers, black thigh-highs, and golden-yellow high-heels. After Centralfiction, her hair is tied lower around her midriff and maintains somewhat vague green eyes. She wears a modified version of her outfit, this time with colors of light yellow and black with hints of neon green glowing. On her arms, is wrapped up with black ribbons that's similar to Yuuki Terumi. She also wear black high-heels. Her blade is black and glowing neon green slightly carved words in Japanese language that says "罪の女神" (Tsumi no Megami). Translated as "Goddess of Sin" that faintly glows green when her Overdrive is activated. The mark also somewhat shows on the left side of her upper body when her body is exposed. Personality Kimiko is an imaginative and a sensitive young woman. She much of a private person and would take time to get to know other people and let others know her. She’s rarely seen in public though. She has a small group of close, trustworthy friends she would usually hang along with during her breaks. She is cautious about jumping into new social situations. She is also described to be thoughtful and empathetic, although, she rarely shows it. She is outwardly quiet, and has strong feelings and opinions. People would sometimes disappoint her due to the fact she may find it hard for herself to stay objective. She often gets her feelings hurt. She personally fantasizes about the future at times. She would also enjoy activities such as writing, reading, drawing, and playing her violin. She is organized, efficient, and inventive. Very responsible and somewhat respectful. But when someone gets on her bad side, she tends to be hostile and very vicious. She also likes to spend some time alone, doing stuff on her own. Inside, she is a good listener and understood whatever situation. She would naturally look below the surface to understand the deeper meaning in every experience and interaction she’s been through. Although, out of all, Kimiko would show no emotions at all towards the people she works with. She’s serious in certain situations. She doesn’t tolerate any acts of people breaking the laws. She is merciful, unlike her father. Although, if it was to be repeated, she’d be giving them a death sentence. In rage, she tends to use offensive, vulgar language at those who threaten or harass her. Her insanity slowly rises if the person was pushing her too far. She will never stop of having the urge to kill them no matter what. Whenever someone mentions or asks about her past, she would not answer. Due to the fact of what happened to her back then, she couldn’t help it but would care to cry at least a little. History Kimiko’s identification was previously known as “Freya”. A long time ago, she would live a long tranquil life with her parents back at the place called “Yomi” (A.K.A. the Japanese version of Hell). One day, they were having a banquet with her father Susano’o, mother Kushinadahime, and her two younger twin siblings, sister Mizuki and brother Takahashi. During that time, an unforeseen phenomenon happened. Knowing the fact that Susano’o had killed the eight-headed serpent named Yamata-no-Orochi, it seems to have reincarnated once more. This was followed by a certain individual whose voice echoed across the realm. A young woman with long blonde hair and azure eyes appeared on a circular platform, wearing a Japanese styled kimono that represents an empress. She is known to be the Sun Goddess of Japan, Amaterasu. She looked down at the family as if they were peasants. She made a sinister smile.Although, Yamata-no-Orochi stood, waiting for any further commands from Amaterasu. Susano’o argued against his sister asking what was going on. He readied his blade in case of an attack, looking between his older sister Amaterasu, and the eight-headed beast who was to devour his wife long ago, Yamata-no-Orochi. Instead of answering his question, Amaterasu went straight to the point with soulless eyes of a doll and commanded the eight-headed serpent to land blows on them. Susano’o charged towards the beast, attacking them with great dominance. He would ask his wife and the kids to escape. Kimiko’s eyes widened, looking at the beast with absolute fear and despair. Several flashing images would go through her head of her mother being devoured by the beast. Kushinada panicked and was about to lose it. Kushinada took Mizuki and Takahashi and told Kimiko to run and escape to her grandfather Izanagi’s realm. Kimiko nodded and quickly took her sibling away, only realizing she looked back, seeing her mother stand right at the spot where she was to be devoured. Looking up, a serpent creeping up towards her slowly. Kushinada teared up and gave off the last smile her kids would see. Susano’o yelled, trying to slash at the serpent that was going to devour her. Instead, it was already too late. She was devoured. Only a few second later, he would curse at his sister looking at her with great displeasure, literally attacking the beast with great fury and aggression. Kimiko tried to escape with the kids once more until a sudden explosion happened, causing the entire realm to be set on fire. The next moment, Kimiko found that the kids were already gone. The beast and Amaterasu was gone. Kimiko would wander around the realm through the intense heat of finding her father. Instead, she would find a tall, slender man with spikey green hair and an orange coat with ribbons wrapped around his arms, wearing black pants and steel-toed shoes. She walked towards the man, curious. The man would let out an evil chuckle then to an evil laugh. Is this her father? The man would turn back, looking at the young girl, slightly gritting on his teeth. Kimiko would look behind him, seeing the body of Susano’o. She would look up at the man, fearing him. Kimiko’s heartbeat begins to increase slowly, nodding her head in the form of “no”. It was her father.Her father suddenly charges at her, insanely laughing. He widely smiles saying, “DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIEE!!!” Before she was hit, a golden-circular platform with runes surrounded her causing her to slowly faint. Her vision blurred as her father disappeared in front of her. Kimiko fell, now, down only being surrounded by flames of her Hell. A young little girl with blonde hair with faint pink streaks appeared right in front of her with a worrisome look. Kimiko still on the platform, the young girl would touch her forehead as Kimiko and herself teleported elsewhere. Continuum Shift Kimiko would only be mentioned and appear from time to time. She was mentioned by Relius at some point of the story explaining of Kimiko becoming a Murakumo as χ -No. 22-. Instead of completely becoming one, Relius decided to just make her, her own being with references of a Murakumo Unit. After Terumi finding out of how Kimiko came back, Terumi was frustrated and said that he would not hesitate but to kill her. Relius questions Terumi if he knows about her existance, although, Relius already suspected and could read through easily. Nonetheless, Terumi left Relius's questions unanswered and the young girl named "Kimiko" he previously once called her his "daughter". Specifically, the part where Hades: Izanami addresses the "Day of Ruin". Although, regarding that, Kimiko addresses herself at the end with a sinister smile after explaining the other part of Izanami's explanation for the "Day of Ruin". In fact, it was seen that she was controlled by Hades: Izanami at that time, marking herself as the fake child of Izanami and is used as a puppet in the end of Continuum Shift until Chronophantasma. Chronophantasma Centralfiction After Story Cross Tag Battle Powers & Abilities Kimiko is a rush-down character. She wields the blade called “Yami no Tsumi Megami”. It resembles the weapon that Es used in XBlaze. Kimiko can summon crystallized blades with follow-ups of magic. Kimiko can use teleportation magic due to education back at the Magic Guild. She is also known to be a powerful magic user as well like her father. Kimiko’s Overdrive is called “Nullify”. A dark, saturated green aura surrounds her along with rings containing runes, absorbing an opponent’s ability to fight at their fullest. This is also known to be a special Grimoire her father created for her. The “Consumer’s Grimoire”. Or A.K.A., “Nullification Grimoire”. It decreases the opponent’s drive and special attacks by 10% and slowly consumes their heat by 15% when near her. She receives back more damage and heat. She has the ability to heal. Technically, she uses her Grimoire for this. She is able to revert the effects of “Nullify” and use it to heal herself or someone. Although, when activating the healing version of Nullify will only last for 5 minutes and then it wears off. This not allow Kimiko to use “Nullify Healing” for about an hour. Trivia *Kimiko’s blade was based off of Es’s Blade. *Kimiko’s name is Japanese. Translated as either (1) an empress child. Or (2) a noble child. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters